


All Hallow's Eve Comedy: Adult Ciel

by Verdeal



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Introspection, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Secrets, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdeal/pseuds/Verdeal
Summary: I don't have much writing experience, but I hope you'll enjoy. I'm also quite open to feedback.





	All Hallow's Eve Comedy: Adult Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much writing experience, but I hope you'll enjoy. I'm also quite open to feedback.

They say nights are for magic. Yet when the sun gave rise to All Hallow’s Eve morning in the Phantomhive mansion, magic truly began. The earl of Phantomhive woke under a strange sensation, as if his bed was unbelievably small. The butler greeted him, as usual. “Good morning, my Lord. It is All Hallow’s Eve today. I’ll make sure you’ll have the most extraordinary experience”. 

“What do you mean by-”, after hearing a voice too deep for his age, the Earl stopped talking midway. Was it what Sebastian meant by ‘the most extraordinary experience’?

“I made adjustments for today, my Lord. You shall be an adult for today and today only. For you to properly enjoy this experience, I have cancelled all appointments”, his grin was cunning, indeed. Fitting for one hell of a butler.

“What?! But a didn’t order you to do this-”

“Shh…”, Sebastian silenced Ciel. “Your loud voice can be heard all over the mansion”.

His adorable Earl pouted, just like a child. Sebastian noticed such a mismatch was even cuter than the purring of a stray kitten, then unknowingly let out his most excited smile.

“What are you all red for, huh? Get me some Chocolat Gateau to make up for it”. As much as the Earl was annoying, Sebastian couldn’t help but let out the most sincere smile. Then “Yes, my Lord” he said, while making his way to the kitchen.

Ciel couldn’t help but wonder why the mansion was so silent that day. Where were the other servants? Did Sebastian send them off for extra jobs outside? But the real mystery was...what would Ciel do as an adult?

“Chocolat Gateau, my Lord. Exactly as you asked.”, the Earl had his thoughts interrupted, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“Now that you are here, demon, tell me: what are adults supposed to do?”

Sebastian laughed hysterically despite having Ciel looking at him grumply. In fact, it had been a long time since he had this much fun. “Aren’t you, my master, the one who has been posing as an adult over the past few years? I could say I just adjusted your body age to suit your demeanor, that’s all."  
The Earl was puzzled by that answer. Wasn’t Sebastian actually right? Then...what was making him so uneasy about this predicament? 

“Sebastian, this is an order! Answer me what adult Ciel is supposed to do.”

The demon’s answer was even more puzzling, “It means you can do whatever you want today, my Lord”.

And there it was, the real reason why Ciel hated free days. To him, freedom meant lack of purpose. No goals, nothing to compete for...a play without script. A thoroughly boring day, to be honest. 

Sebastian certainly couldn’t let his gloomy expression go unnoticed,“My, my. No need to be a grumpy kitten. One can do all sorts of things besides work.”, then the butler pulled a giant list from his pocket, “eat cake, drink tea-”

“Wait!”, Ciel interrupted him, “All of these are pastimes for children, aren’t they?”.

“My, my. You’re right. Should I offer wine, then? Adults enjoy drinking until they pass out, hahaha!”

“Huh… I’d rather have tea, to be honest. Maybe my inner self is still a child, after all”. Ciel sighted, disappointed at himself for not maturing as fast as he should.

After having the butler pour him some tea, a thought crossed Ciel’s mind, “Sebastian, I still don’t understand why you turned me into an adult. I’ve been thinking...it means I can’t invite anyone today, right? It would be weird if anyone but you saw me like this”.

“Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian politely answered.

“Does that mean what I think it means…” Ciel hesitated for a few seconds before smirking, “Do you want me all to yourself today, demon?”

Sebastian’s lovely cheeks turned crimson, “Haha, I’ve certainly been caught! But I couldn’t expect anything less from you, my Lord. Will you please forgive me? There’s nothing more fitting to a hell of a butler than to spend All Hallow’s Eve with his master”.

“Well, then...I’ll make you regret this.” Uh-oh! What was Ciel planning to do?

And so Sebastian, a powerful demon such as himself, was stuck all day playing children’s games. One could wonder if faustian contracts could backfire this bad. He even played house!

When Ciel got so tired as to fall asleep upon the chess table, the butler loyally kept his promise to work diligently, and carried his ‘grown’ master to his room.

The experiences from that day got Sebastian lost in all sorts of thoughts. Would he really be able to eat this helpless child’s soul? Would it be fair if this being, who often surpassed himself in devilishness, ever ceased to exist?

What if he was… what did humans call it… soulmate? Wait: was the butler in love with his master, of all things!? If it were to actually be the case, could he still be called a demon? For now it wasn’t worth thinking about it. His beloved Earl was yet to mature, after all. Even for a demon it would be plain wrong to begin anything under such circumstances. But maybe, just maybe, he would wait. He had more than enough time to proudly watch as his master grows into a fine young man. Ciel’s soul was worth waiting, even if it took forever.

And then, after softly kissing the child’s forehead he confessed, “As much as I won’t admit it, I did have fun today… Bocchan.”


End file.
